Power Rangers: Pirate Guardians
by DriveRed
Summary: Takes place after "War". Zordon is back, and chooses five teenagers to become Power Rangers: Pirate Guardians. With the aid of past Ranger powers, they take on the Zanyark Empire, and Luxator, the son of General Venjix.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Pirate Guardians

Rise of the Guardians pt 1

It was a sunny day in Stone Canyon, CA, when five teenagers got up for school that morning.

Seth was a Caucasian male, who stood 6'0, and had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was muscular, and could be very hot headed. However, he was one of the most dependable people at Stone Canyon High. He put on a red shirt, and a pair of jeans, and headed off to school.

James had already been out of bed, and had done a quick workout before school. He was a Caucasian male 5'11, and had black hair, and blue eyes. He was Seth's best friend, but often felt like he was in his shadow a lot. Despite that, he was a member of the local Martial Arts academy, and was highly trained in being a swordsman. After grabbing a quick shower, James grabbed his car keys, and headed to school.

Megan was in her room trying to decide what to wear to school. Not clothes wise, but jewelry wise. She loved all types of jewelry, and would often get picked on by her friends for the "ooh" and "ahh" she would give at the stores. Megan was a Lationo MAerican, 5'4, and had black hair and brown eyes. She finally decided on a sliver necklace, several rings, and a pair of earrings. She was to meet up with her best friend, Heather at school before their first period. She grabbed the keys to her jeep, and rushed out of the house, and sped off to school.

Heather had gotten out of the shower at her foster parents house, and grabbed a pink shirt, and a denim skirt from her dresser drawer. She was a Caucasian female, 5'2, ahd blonde hair, and blue she was younger, her parents had been abusive to her, constantly beating her, yelling at her, and CPS had been called multiple times. Finally they had found a good family for her when she was 12, and she had lived with them ever since. Because of her childhood, she was afraid of violence, and would freeze up if she saw a fight, or would get screamed at. Luckily, she had her best friend Megan to help out when she got like that. She walked out of the house, and headed down towards the school.

Travis got out of bed, having gotten little sleep. He had been up all night playing video games. growing up, he had been outcasted, and been considered a nerd because he played video games, read, and barely interacted with others due to not being physically strong. He had a great intelligence level, which he was top of his class. Luckily, during a class project, he had met Seth, James, Megan, and Heather, whom he had become best friends with. He was an African American, who was 5'5 with black hair, brown eyes. After getting dressed, he grabbed his keys, and left for school.

However, in space, massive amounts of ships sailed to Earth. An alien looked outside the main window. He had been lost in thought when another alien approached him.

"My liege, we are arriving on Earth. No sign of any Earth heroes yet." the one alien told his liege.

The liege turned around. "Very good Grimlox. We will invade Earth soon, and take it over, and no one will stop us."

Grimlox bowed. "It will be done Master Luxator. Your father would be so very proud. General Venjix wanted the same thing before his untimely demise." he told Luxator.

"Yes, before that fool Zordon, and his pathetic Power Rangers destroyed him. Rumor says that Power Rangers no longer exist on Earth." Luxator stated.

"Yes, i have heard the rumors. But be on your toes my Master, Zordon is still out there, and he always has a plan up his sleeve." Grimlox said, before he bowed and left Luxator.

Luxator shook his head. "Fool. I know Zordon is still out there. Hopefully my armies wipe out Earth before he can do anything. Zan-bots! Get to the ships! Send out an army! I want Earth to be taken over!" he yelled. As he said this, several massive armies of Zan-bots hopped into ships, and left the Zanyark Space Empire, and left for Earth.

It was on Earth, several blocks from the school, a figure appeared. He had on a red suit, and helmet. "Ah Earth, it has been too long." the person muttered to himself, basking once again in the glory of being back.

The basking was short lived however. He knew he had a job he had to do. A bird flew on to his shoulder. 'Ayi Ayi Ayi ZOrdon! Zanyark forces are approaching Earth! We have to hurry!" the bird said to him.

"I know Alpha 5. We will succeed in our job, and Earth will be defended once again." Zordon said to the bird. Without further hesitation, the two headed towards the school.

It was at school Seth and James sat down to lunch. "Hey James, can you pass the mustard?" Seth asked.

"Sure thing Seth.' James answered, passing over the mustard.

Megan and Heather then appeared next to the two. 'Hello boys." Megan said.

"Hey Megan." James said.

"Hi guys." Heather said shyly, looking over at Seth. It was apparent that she had a crush on Seth.

"What's up?" Seth asked. He had crush on Heather, but was well hidden.

Travis then came over. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Science class was brutal." he told them. He then looked at Megan, and blushed. Since they were in 7th grade, he had had a crush on her.

"Not a problem Trav." Megan said. They five began to enjoy their meal, when someone cleared their throat. They turned and groaned.

"Well well, if it isn't the wee little bitches." A young man said, as he stood with his group of friends.

"What do you want Jeff?" James groaned. Jeff smirked.

"Well dumbass, we're hungry he said, point to himself, and his four friends; Joe, Trevor, Bridget, and Courtney.

Heather looked up. "Well there is more food in the cafeteria. There is plenty to go around." she said sweetly. Despite her past, she tried to be a sweet person around everyone.

Courtney snapped her gum. 'Shut up. Did anyone ask your stupid ass?" she asked. Heather fell silent, and tears welled in her eyes.

Megan shot up instantly. "Do you have a problem? Because I can fix it right now." she said, making a fist.

Before anyone could answer, several ships came into view, and fired upon Stone Canyon. Jeff and his crew fled, as did everyone from the school. Seth, james, Megan, Travis, and Heather got up from their seats and ran into an alley, and hid.

"What are those thing?" Heather asked.

"It's an alien invasion! Forget the apacolaypse of 2012, we're getting invaded by aliens!" Travis yelled.

"Yes, it is an invasion, but you five can help stop it." a voice said. They five turned around to see a red figure, and a mechancial bird.

"How can we stop it?" Megan asked. A box appeared in the figures hands. He opened it to reveal five cell-phone like objects, and five objects that had a red, blue, yellow, green, and pink figure on them.

"These are the Guardian Morphers, and Ranger keys. Insert the keys into the Guardian Morpher, and yell "Guardian transform", and you will morph. You will also use keys from past generations to help with your battle." the figure said.

"Past genrations of what?" Travis asked.

"Power Rangers. As of now, you five will be known as the Power Rangers: Pirate Guardians." the figure told them.

"But I can't fight. I freeze up, or freak out." Heather said, about ready to freeze up knowing she had to fight.

Megan put her arm around Heather. 'You really expect her to fight with a condition like that?" she asked the red figure angrily.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one else worthy enough to be a Ranger." the figure said.

Seth thought a moment, and then looked up. "I'll fight." he said. He reached into the box and took a Guardian morpher, and the red Ranger key.

James sighed. "I'm in too." he said, taking a morpher and blue Ranger key.

"Same here." Travis said. he wasn't the most physically strong person, but he could come up with good stratagies. He took a morpher, and the green key.

Megan looked at Heather. "I'm going to help too. If you fight, I rpomise I won't let anything happen to you. You're my best friend. Especially after what happened that turned us into best friends." Megan told her. She picked up a Morpher, and the yellow Ranger key.

Heather sighed. She couldn't fight, she knew that. But her best friend was going to risk her life, and she couldn't just up and leave her. Shaking, she picked up the final Guardian Morpher, and pink Ranger key.

The red figure nodded at them. "I am Zordon of Eltar, and the Mentor of the original Power Rangers. This is Alpha 5, my loyal assistant. We will be helping you during this battle. You will be fighting the Zanyark Empire. The battles will be tough. But you will succeed. trust in each other." Zordon said.

The five nodded, and ran out of the alley, towards the oncoming fleet of Zan-bots. They flipped the keys from Ranger mode to key mode. "You guys ready?" Seth asked.

"Ready!" the others replied.

"GUARDIAN TRANSFORM!" they yelled. They then turned into the Pirate Guardian Power Rangers. "Pirate Blasters! Pirate Swords" they called pulling out their weapons. Seth looked at Travis and Heather.

"You two switch your swords for Megan and James's blasters, that way you don't have to go out and fight." he told them. They nodded an made the weapon switch.

Luxator gasped from his ship. "Power Rangers? How can this be? That fool Zordon is back! Destroy them all!" he yelled through a comlink.

**Oh I can't wait to see how this story plays out. To all my fans, this is my anniversary season to you all. There will be many questions answered later such as:**

**-How did General Venjix have a son**

**-What made Megan and Heather best friends**

**-How did Alpha 5 become a bird**

**I'm pulling out everything for this story, and I hope you all like it.**


	2. Rise of the Guardians pt 2

Power Rangers Pirate Guardians

Rise of the Guardians pt 2

Seth, James, and Megan ran towards the armies of Zan-bots, while Heather and Travis fired thier blasters at them.

"Wow this is so cool! We're Power Rangers heather!" Travis exclaimed excitedly to Heather.

"Um, yeah, really cool." Heather managed to mutter back. Inside, she was freaking out. She couldn't fight evil. There was no way she could amount to being half the Ranger the others were.

Seth began striking the Zan-bots with his Pirate sword and firing his Pirate Blaster. 'Good, the sooner these guys go down, the better off we will be." he said to himself. "Hey Jim, how are you holding up over there?"

"I'm doing just fine." James responded while striking multiple Zan-bots. "How are you doing Megan?" he asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Lovely! These Zan-bots don't know who they are messing with!" Megan said happily as she struck down as many Zan-bots as she could.

_"Rangers, remember you can transform into Past Rangers by using their Ranger Keys! Play these to your strengths!"_ Zordon called to them telepathically.

"Right Zordon!" Seth said. He clicked his belt, and a Red Ranger Key popped out; the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger. "Alright! Guardian Transform; Overdrive Accelerate!" Seth called out. He then turned into the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger. 'Drive Lance!" he called, pulling out his weapon. He then began to strike more Zan-bots.

"Awesome Seth! My turn." James said clicking his belt. The Blue Samurai Ranger Key appeared. "Guardian Transform; Go Go Samurai!" he called out, morphing into the Blue Samurai Ranger. "Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!" he roared, slashing down Zan-bots.

Megan clicked on her belt, and the Yellow Zeo Ranger Key materialized. "Guardian Transform; Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" she called. She then became the Yellow Zeo Ranger. "Zeo Power Clubs!" she commanded, the weapons materializing in her hands. "Who wants a piece of me?" she asked to an oncoming group of Zan-bots.

Travis laughed as Megan beat the Zan-bots. "Oh she is amazing." he said to himself. "Now what Key can I use?" He clicked on his belt, and the Green Time Force Ranger key appeared. "Oh yeah! He had a massive blaster. Guardian Transform; Time for Time Force!" he cried, becoming the Green Time Force Ranger. "V-3!" he yelled. The blaster appeared, and fell into his hands. The weight of the blaster caused. "Holy shit! This thing is heavy!" he said, managing to fire a few shots at the Zan-bots.

"Please don't use "Holy" in any swear related terms." Heather said angrily. Her foster Father was the Pastor at a local church, and she was quite religious.

"Sorry!" Travis cried.

Heather shook her head. "Now what can I use that won't require me to physically fight?" she asked. She clicked her belt, and the Pink Mystic Force Ranger Key appeared. "Mystic Force! They used magic! Maybe I can magically get myself away from here." she said to herself. "Guardian Transform; Magical Source, Mystic Force!" she called, transforming herself into the Pink Mystic Force Ranger. "Magi Staff!" she called. She went to fire a blast at a Zan-bot, but turned into a Pink tornado, and began striking Zan-bots. "I'm sorry!" she called out to the Zan-bots as she struck them.

"Nicely done Heath!" Megan called as she watched Heather strike down Zan-bots.

The tornado stopped and Heather hit the ground, and curled into a ball. She refused to move. _"They need to find another pink Ranger. I can't do this."_ she thought to herself. A group of Zan-bots began to close in on her. Seth looked up from his group and saw the Zan-bot s close in on Heather.

"Heather, move!" he called to her.

"I can't! I don't want to fight! I can't do this!" was the response he received from her. He demorphed from his Operation Overdrive suit and clicked his belt. The Red Lost Galaxy key appeared.

"Guardian Transform; Go Galactic!" he called out, turning into the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. "Quasar Saber!" He pulled out his Quasar Saber, and charged towards the Zan-bots, who had began stomping on Heather, and struck them all down. "Come on heather, you can do this. We need you." he told her as he knelt down next to her.

"No I really can't." she said. Seth knew instantly she was crying.

"Just stick with a Ranger that uses ranged weaponry until you can control your Powers more." he told her. Shaking, she got up.

"Ok." she said. She powered down from he Mystic Force suit.

"_Rangers. There are still too many Zan-bots for you to fight on your own. You must become full groups of past Rangers and defeat them with that teams combined weapons."_ Zordon told them.

"Right." they all said. They all powered down to their Pirate Guardian suits, and joined Seth and Heather. They clicked their belts, and the Time Force keys appeared. "Guardian Transform; Time for Time Force!" they cried, turning into the Time Force Rangers.

"Man if I would have known we would have become the Time Force Rangers, I would have stayed put." Travis said.

"Don't worry about it Trav." James said.

"V Weapons!" they cried in unison, summoning their blasters. "Vortex Blaster!" They formed the Vortex Blaster. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" they all yelled, firing the Vortex Blaster, destroying one group of Zan-bots. They demorphed back to their normal suits, and clicked on their belts again, the Turbo Ranger keys appeared this time.

"Guardian Transform; Shift into Turbo!" they yelled, becoming the Turbo Rangers.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Seth yelled

"Turbo Hand Blasters" called James

"Turbo Star Chargers." Megan roared

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Travis shouted

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Heather said, a lot stronger than what she wanted to.

"Turbo R.A.M ready!" they called, forming their blaster. "Fire!" They fired the Turbo RAM and the second large group of Zan-bots was destroyed.

"One more group left guys." Seth said as they again reverted back to their Pirate Guardian suits. They clicked their belts, revealing the Mighty Morphin keys. "Guardian Transform; It's Morphin Time!" they called, becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

From a distance, Zordon and Alpha watched as the newest team morphed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. "Zordon, I miss the Rangers." Alpha said sadly.

"I do too Alpha. But it is time for a new team to take up the mantle as Power Rangers." Zordon said. His heart swelled with pride as the Pirate Guardians became his first team of Rangers.

"Zordon, isn't there another team of Rangers that uses the Mighty Morphin Powers? They call themselves Might Morphin Power Rangers; the Next Generation?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, there are other teams on Earth that use the Past Ranger powers as well. Hopefully these teams won't have to meet." Zordon said.

"Power Axe!" Travis shouted, throwing his Axe into the air.

"Power Bow!" Heather cried, throwing her bow towards the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers!" Megan called, throwing her daggers.

"Power Lance!" James yelled, following everyone else.

"Power Sword!" Seth called, jumping into the air, putting his sword on everyone elses weapon, and landing on the ground.

"Power Blaster, ready!" they called. "Fire!" They fired the Power Blaster, destroying the final wave of Zan-bots.

"Good job guys." Seth said as they reverted back to their Pirate Guardian suits.. Someone appeared from one of the alleys, and pointed to the Rangers.

"It's the Power Rangers! The 20th team of Power Rangers that defend Earth!" the person shouted. People then appeared from their hiding places, and ran towards the Rangers, shaking their hands, and hugging them. The new Rangers felt odd, but greeted the people warmly. They had been regular kids that morning, but now they were heroes to the city.

"Congratulations on a job well done Rangers. You have proven yourselves worthy of being part of the long line of Power Rangers. Remember, never escalate a battle, never use your Powers for personal gain, and never reveal your identity to anyone. Follow these three rules, and you will maintain hold of the Power." Zordon told the five as they stood out in the forest outside of Stone Canyon.

"Thanks Zordon. Today we were lucky. But tomorrow, we will be better." James said, already thinking of ways to make himself better as a Ranger.

"My original Black Ranger said the same thing. Luck had nothing to do with it. You all did well today. Even you Heather." Zordon said, looking at Heather. Heather blushed.

Megan looked at her watch. "Oh shit, it's getting late. We should book it home now." she said to the others. They nodded, said their good-byes to Zordon, and hurried home.

Luxator slammed his fist into the control board. "Damn those Power Rangers! I vow to destroy every single one of them if it is the last thing I ever do!" he shouted. Grimlox stood beside his master.

"Master, if you noticed, the Pink Ranger did barely to little fighting, as did the Green Ranger. Maybe if we target them for the next battle, it will weaken the Power Rangers." he suggested.

"Very well Grimlox. That will be our plan. Tomorrow is another day Power Brats. I will destroy you, and your leader Zordon." Luxator said.

**After watching the Super Sentai series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, I got some ideas for this Power Rangers Pirate Guardians. One thing I am looking forward in doing is team-ups. There will be 3 major teams ups in this story;**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; the Next Generation**

**Power Rangers Megaforce**

**and a third one that will be obvious if you read this chapter carefully enough ;)**

**Next chapter- Travis knows he isn't the strongest Ranger. However, after an attack from Zanyarks monster Buflant, he is visited by three former Rangers. Can their pep talks be enough for Travis to beat this new foe?**


	3. Green with Envy

Power Rangers Pirate Guardians

Green with Envy

After their first battle, nothing could seperate the team. They did, and went everywhere with each other (other than go to the bathroom or go to sleep). However, when they weren't together; Seth was trying to become a better leader, James trying to become a better Ranger, Megan trying to become a better fighter, Heather trying to be a fighter, and Travis was trying to be as good as the rest of them.

"What good am I to them if all I can do is fire a blaster?" Travis asked himself after he tried pulling a manuver he had seen James use during their first battle. No one else on the team knew how he felt. If they did, they would probably laugh, except Heather, who would admit that he was a better fighter than her.

A new week had begun at Stone Canyon High was the Rangers sat down and their favorite table, and had begun eating their lunches, when Jeff, and his crew showed up.

"Well, well. Look who showed up to school." Megan muttered as the five bullies approached their table.

"Did we ask for you mouth bitch?" Bridget asked Megan, glaring at her.

"No but you got it anyways. So where have you five been? Too scared to come back to school after a minor alien invasion?" James asked them sarcastically.

"Listen you stupid shit. Don't start something you can't finish." Trevor told James. James got out of his chair, and stood nose to nose with Trevor.

"Then let's finish it." James said to Trevor in a soft, yet hard tone. Seth got up and grabbed James.

"Easy Jim. Look Jeff, obviously you need to learn how to control your lackies. Do us a favor, and leave us alone, and go find someone else to bother." Seth told the groups leader.

"Fine. But there will be reprocutions for this." Jeff said. He and his crew then walked away. Heather and Travis just looked down at their food.

"Yet again, the brawn of the team got to do the hard work while we sat here and did nothing." Travis muttered to Heather. Heather nodded.

"What do you mean the team's brawn did the hard work? We are a TEAM. We all have an equal share in this." Seth told Travis

"Simple, last battle, all Heather and I did was blast at Zan-bots. Well, I blasted, she turned into a Pink tornado and destroyed a few groups." Travis replied.

"You're more than welcome to use your Pirate Sword and knock a few heads down if you want." said Megan.

"It's not that simple! I'm not as strong as the four of you!" Travis snapped. He got up, dumped his lunch, and left.

On the ship, Luxator watched as the scene unfolded. 'Ah, poor Green Ranger. Not thinking he is strong enough to fight. I have a plan. Buflant!" he shouted. A large part buffalo, and part robot appeared infront of Luxator.

"Yes sir?" Buflant asked Luxator.

"Go down and destroy the Green Ranger, and then the rest of the Pirate Guardian Power Rangers." Luxator told his monster.

"Yes sir." Buflant said. he turned, and left the bridge of thre ship, and teleported to Earth.

Travis walked home from school, still fuming, and wishing he was as good as the others. "One day, I will be as strong as them." he said to himself. He then heard an explosion, and saw a monster attacking some citizens. He hid his bag, and pulled out his Guardian Morpher. "Guardian Transform!" he cried, turning into the Green Pirate Guardian Ranger. he then ran towards the monster. "Hey ugly!" he called.

The monster turned around. "Are you talking to me Green boy?" the monster asked.

"Yeah I am." Travis shouted back.

"Good, I have orders to destroy you." Buflant said, running towards Travis. Buflant slammed his head into Travis's chest, and sent him flying into a light post. Travis goraned in pain, and clicked his belt, the Green Turbo Ranger key appearing.

"Guardian Transform, Shift into Turbo!" Travis called, turning into the Green Turbo Ranger. Buflant tried charging again, but Travis managed to use his Turbo speed, and outrun him, and dodge his attacks.

"You can't run from me forever Green ranger." Buflant said.

"You're right." Travis replied. He clicked his belt, revealing the Green RPM key. "Guardian Transform, RPM Get in Gear!" he called, becoming the Green RPM Ranger Operator. "Turbo Axe." Travis pulled out his massive ax, and when Buflant tried attacking again, Travis blocked his attack. Buflant rammed his head into the ax, and fell over in pain.

"Curse you!" Buflant cried. Travis clicked his belt for a third time, revealing the Green SPD Ranger key. "Guardian Transform, SPD Emergency!" he called, morphing into the Green SPD Ranger. "DeltaMax Striker!" Travis called, forming the blaster. He then fired at Buflant. Buflant got up.

"I will destroy you Green Ranger!" he called. He then fully charged Travis, slamming his head into Travis's chest, sending Travis into a side of a building. Travis hit the ground hard, and was knocked unconcious.

Zordon sensed this attack, and immediately used his mind to contact the others. "Rangers, Travis has been knocked unconsious by a new monster! You must protect the city at once." Zordon told them.

"Got it Zordon!" Seth replied, walking home from school with James. He looked at his friend, and they both morphed.

"Roger that." Megan said, looking at Heather, who looked pale. None the less, the two morphed, and ran towards the city.

_Travis began having a weird dream. He was in a forest, and everything was Green. He looked around, confused. "Where am I?" he asked himself._

_"Currently, your unconscious, but you are technically with us." a voice said behind him. Travis turned around to see three people walking towards him. A Latino male, and African American male, and a Caucasian male._

_"Who are you three?" Travis asked._

_The Latino male extended his hand. "Carlos Vallerte. Second Green Turbo Ranger, and the Black Space Ranger."_

_The African American male also extended his hand. "Jack Landors, former Red SPD Ranger, and Green SPD Ranger."_

_The Caucasian finally extended his hand. "Ziggy Grover. Green RPM Ranger Operator." _

_Travis shook all three former Rangers hands. "I just used your powers today!" he exclaimed._

_Carlos smiled. "We know. We're dead you see. We died in a massive War that had all the Power Rangers fighting revived villains. We saw your struggle in wanting to be as strong as the other Pirate Guardian Rangers. Truth is, you don't have to be strong to be a Power Ranger. What you did today showed you can use great strategies to fight your opponents. You can be a great Ranger if you stop trying to hard to be strong."_

_"I was never the strongest Ranger starting out. In fact, pretty much our Mentor, and 3 of the Rangers found it horrible I had become a Ranger. I soon proved I could be useful to the team." Ziggy put in. _

_"What we are trying to tell you is that you are completely useful to your team. Each one of your members will go through a time where they question their place on the team. Your friend Heather is doing the same thing right now." Jack told Travis._

_Carlos then looked around, and then back at Travis. 'It is time for you to get back to your team. Take this." he told Travis, handing him something. "And remember, you are a great Ranger. Just believe in yourself, use your strategies, and stop trying to be as strong as the others." he said._

_"Good luck!" Ziggy said._

_"Take care man. We'll be watching." Jack said, waving to Travis._

Travis then woke up, and looked around. He was still in the building where he had landed after taking that brutal hit from Buflant. "Oh man, was that real?" he asked himself. He then looked in his hand, and saw that it had been real. In his hand was a small key. "I've got to go help the others." Travis got up and ran off to the nearest place he had seen an explosion.

Seth had gotten slammed by Buflant, and flew into James. They were using the Wild Force ranger keys, but to no avail.

"Seth, I thought you said Wild Force would do wonders on this guy." Megan called after being tossed by Buflant.

"I said I thought it would work!" Seth called back, picking up his Red Lion Fang. "Lion Blaster!" he called, switching it from a Fang to a blaster, and fired it at Buflant, would decided to fight Heather.

"Back off Buflant!" a voice rang out. Travis had shown up to the battle. He was looking directly at Buflant.

"Back again Green Ranger?" Buflant cackled.

"Yeah, to destroy you." Travis said boldly. Buflant stopped his advance on Heather, and started charging towards Travis.

"Guardian Transform, Shift into Turbo!" Travis called, clicking his belt, and using the Green Turbo Ranger key, becoming the Green Turbo Ranger. He used his Turbo speed to race around Buflant. Buflant was confused until Travis kicked him in the head using a round house kick. "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" The large cannon appeared in Travis's hands, and he fired it Buflant, knocking him down.

"This again Green?" Buflant groaned.

'Guardian Transform, RPM, Get in Gear!" Travis yelled, becoming the Green RPM Ranger Operator. "Turbo Axe!" he called as the axe appeared in his hands. Buflant got up and again charged at Travis, his blocked the attack again with the Turbo Axe. Once again, Buflant stumbled backwards in pain. Travis then sent a few slashes from the Turbo Axe at Buflant, striking him. The Monster rolled on the ground, in agony.

"That the best you have?" asked Buflant weakly.

"Guardian Transform, SPD Emergency!" Travis roared, becoming the Green SPD Ranger. "DeltaMax Striker, full power!" he called, firing his blaster at Buflant. The power of the attack was too much for Buflant, and he fell to the ground in an explosion.

"Good job Travis!" Heather exclaimed, giving Travis a hug. James clapped him on the back, as did Megan. Seth walked up, and crossed his arms.

"Still think you aren't as strong as us?" he asked Travis.

Travis shook his head. "No. I am just as good as you all, in my own way. I can make good strategies. They could help us in upcoming battles." Travis replied. Seth put his hand on Travis's shoulder.

"That's what I want to hear." Seth said.

Luxator slammed his hand on the control panel. "Damn those Power Rangers!" Make my monster grow!" he roared. A Zan-bot nodded, and typed a combination on the control panel.

The Rangers were still celebrating, until Buflant grew to a giant. "What the hell is that thing?" Megan screeched.\

"A giant monster." James said simply. Megan glared at him through her helmet.

"No shit Sherlock." she grumbled.

"Let's not worry about what it is. Let's worry about how we are going to beat it." Heather said innocently, and sweetly.

_"Rangers, the time has come for you to use the Pirate Zords, and form the Pirate Megazord."_ Zordon said telepathically.

"Right Zordon." Seth said. Suddenly, out of no where, a large Pirate Ship, a jet, a tractor trailer, a race car, and a submarine came out of nowhere. The Rangers jumped into their zords; Seth into the Pirate Ship, James into the Jet, Megan into the Tractor-Trailer, Travis into the Race car, and Heather into the submarine.

"Pirate Galleon, ready." Seth said.

"Pirate Jet, ready!" James yelled.

"Pirate Tractor, ready!" Megan called.

"Pirate Racer, ready!" Travis said.

"Pirate Sub, ready!" Heather called.

"Pirate Megazord formation." Seth commanded. The five Zords then became the Pirate Megazord.

'Pirate Megazord, Assembly complete!" the five yelled, as they entered their cockpit. They began their battle with Buflant, who seemed to have the upper hand. He kept ramming his head into the Megazord, knocking the Rangers around.

"This guy is tough!" James called out. It was then Travis had an idea. He pulled out the key Carlos had given him.

"Guys, when I fought Buflant, he knocked me unconscious. I met three former Ranger sin a dream like state, and one of them, the second Green Turbo Ranger gave me this." Travis told them, holding up the key, the Rescue Megazord Key.

" Let's use it." Seth said. Travis inserted the key into his control wheel. "Megazord Transform, Rescue Megazord!" he yelled. The Pirate Megazord then became the Rescue Megazord.

"Rescue lasers!" Travis called. The lasers mounted on the top part of the Megazord, fired at Buflant. They struck him well enough to where he fell in an explosion.

"Great win guys." Travis said, looking at the others. He was happy, he had finally found his place on the team.

"So we can turn into past Rangers, and our Megazord can turn into past Megazords?" Heather asked Zordon as they met up in the woods. Alpha flew up to them.

"That is correct Heather. That will give you the upper hand in any battle." he told her.

"Travis, you said you met Carlos, Jack, and Ziggy in a dream like state?" Zordon asked Travis.

"Yes sir. Carlos gave me the Rescue Megazord key." Travis told his Mentor. Zordon thought for a moment, and then turned to face the others.

"It seems that the Past Rangers have taken an interest in you five. Odds are you will meet more of them. Listen to what they tell you, and take their words to heart. They will help you." he told them. The five nodded, and left to head for home. Travis looked at Heather, remembering what Jack had said about her questioning her own place on the team.

He wondered what she would have to face to learn her place.

**That was one of my longer chapters. So Travis learned you don't have to be strong in order to be a Power Ranger, and got a new Megazord key, and met three past Rangers. There will be more in upcoming chapters.**

**Next Time- Heather has been afraid of violence since her abusive childhood. Luxator plays on this and sends down Memor, amonster who can make those relieve past memories, to make Heather weaker. Will she become weaker, or will a past Pink help her through it, along with her best friend Megan? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Pirate Guardians.**

**NOTE: I am against all forms of abuse. The next chapter will be used only for character development. I will try and make the scenes as limited as I can.**


End file.
